The condensation reaction of .beta.-naphthol and p-phenylenediamine to form N,N'-di-2-naphthyl-p-phenylenediamine under the influence of heat is well known. To obtain reasonable yields of the desired product the reaction is normally conducted at high temperatures. As a consequence of reaction at such temperatures there is formed substantial amounts of undesirable by-product as .beta.-naphthylamine.